


i've got arms that long to hold you

by sonlali



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: sleepy cuddles and kisses and lots of love ❤️
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 44
Kudos: 175





	i've got arms that long to hold you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! <3<3<3<3
> 
> title from The Beatles' "From Me To You"

David is drifting peacefully somewhere between asleep and awake, his mind blissfully blank. The room is still quiet and dark, which means he could easily allow himself to slip fully back into unconsciousness and sleep a while longer before getting ready for work. He’s about to do just that when he feels a featherlight kiss pressed against the back of his neck. _Patrick_. 

If Patrick is awake, then he will probably be getting out of bed soon. Patrick rarely lingers in bed after waking up, prefering to get started with his day immediately. Sure enough, he drops another soft kiss to David’s neck and starts to disentangle their limbs. David grips Patrick’s forearm, where it is draped over his stomach, and tugs until Patrick is flush against his back again. 

“Hm, what are you doing awake, baby?” Patrick’s voice is low and rough from sleep. David loves how pet names fall from Patrick’s lips so much more freely in the moments when he’s dropping off to sleep or just waking up.

Patrick settles back in the space where his body fits perfectly, their legs tangled together, hands joined and resting over David’s heart. Patrick kisses behind David’s ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. With Patrick’s body wrapped around his completely and a glowing contentment settling deep in his chest, David feels warm all over. 

“Mm,” David hums. “Not awake.”

Patrick huffs out a laugh and kisses along David’s hairline. David allows his eyes to close again, and he brings their clasped hands to his mouth to press sloppy kisses along Patrick’s knuckles. He’s tiptoeing along the edge of sleep, the steady rise and fall of Patrick’s chest against his back rocking him to sleep. 

Sleep would be good. David loves sleep. David loves sleeping in Patrick’s arms. David loves Patrick. _Patrick_. David loves Patrick so much and suddenly he needs to be kissing Patrick. The only thing better than sleep right now is kissing Patrick. David fights through the clouds of sleep and forces himself to roll over in Patrick’s arms. Patrick looks surprised but pleased, his expression soft, lips twisting upward in a small smile. 

David forces his sleep-clumsy limbs to cooperate and brings a hand up to wrap around the back of Patrick’s neck. David leans in and kisses Patrick. He misses slightly and ends up kissing the corner of Patrick’s mouth, but Patrick brings a gentle hand to David’s cheek and tilts his head so their mouths meet properly. 

David hums happily into Patricks mouth and tries to wiggle closer, even though they are already pressed chest to chest. David lifts a leg, settling it over Patrick’s hip in an attempt to get _closer_. He feels Patrick smiling against his mouth, and David whines indignantly. Patrick pulls away to kiss along David’s jawline, murmuring against the skin.

“Shh, I’ve got you, beautiful.” Patrick kisses his way back to David’s mouth, swiping his tongue along David’s lower lip. 

David loses track of time, losing himself in Patrick’s perfect, soft mouth pressing against his. They kiss until David’s lips are tingling and he can barely kiss back. Patrick is rubbing a hand along his back in slow, soothing circles, and David is hurtling back toward sleep. He loves this. Loves lying in bed with Patrick and trading slow, sleepy kisses. It’s better than anything David could have ever hoped for in life. He needs to tell Patrick before he falls back asleep.

“Patrick,” David whispers against Patrick’s lips. “Love you. So much.”

“I love you too, baby.” Patrick kisses the tip of David’s nose.

“Happy…” David nuzzles his face into Patrick’s neck and inhales deeply, cutting his words off with a yawn. As waves of sleep lap around the edges of his consciousness, David hears Patrick speak softly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
